


It Wasn't Me [NSFW]

by LizEBoredom



Series: Everything you Ever Wanted [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, I'm Bad At Summaries, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sexual Content, Singing, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: I’m (finally) fulfilling @enmchoices request for the NSFW asks #11: Sex on the table or countertop for Drake x Minah!! Fair warning, no plot, nothing but smut ahead!!! Smutty smutty smut! And also potentially bad singing. (JK, Cavendish has the voice of an angel).





	It Wasn't Me [NSFW]

Drake was lying in bed, slowly adjusting to the light in the room. They’d been in New York for 3 days and he was still adjusting to the time change. He heard Cavendish’s voice coming from the en suite. He grinned. She sang goofy songs in the shower and while getting ready when she didn’t think he could hear her. He couldn’t identify the current song choice, but decided to get up and listen in through the open door.

Walking over, he opened the door a touch wider. She was fresh out of the shower, towel wrapped around her while she worked another through her loose curls. He stifled a laugh when he heard the words she was singing more clearly, her ass bouncing along to a beat that was only playing in her head.

_Honey came in and she caught me red-handed_

_Creeping with the girl next door_

_Picture this we were both butt naked_

_Banging on the bathroom floor_

_How could I forget that I had given her an extra key…_

She jumped with a squeal when he cleared his throat, dropping the towel she was holding in the process. She looked gorgeous, as always, and he couldn’t help the rush of heat he felt when the towel she was wearing loosened when she jumped.

“Jesus Drake! You scared me!”

“Banging on the bathroom floor?” he asked with a devilish grin. “That sounds unsanitary.”

He walked toward her, unable to keep himself from touching her. He was amazed that she was still able to affect him this way, even after a year of marriage. They needed this, they’d needed time away from Cordonia, and court, and all the political bullshit that they had to deal with on a day-to-day basis. He needed to feel her, to touch her. Looking at her like this, her lips parted, still panting slightly from the fright he’d given her. He closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

“Drake…” her voice came out low and breathy, obviously as affected by him as he was by her. Her voice caressed him like silk and he reached between them to tug her towel the rest of the way off her, baring her to him. He felt his erection strain against his boxer briefs, the only barrier currently between them. He could smell the flowery soap she used, lilacs and lilies, could feel her shiver at his touch. He leaned down again, capturing her lips in a deeper kiss. She tasted like mint, and he felt a low moan escape her throat as he pulled her hips against his, grinding their pelvises together.

When she bit his lower lip, it was over for him. He let his most primal instincts kick in, the only thought in his mind was a voice that kept repeating, “Mine…mine….mine.”

When she’d chosen him, they thought that would be the end, that they’d be able to just be together and be happy. But then the attack at the Homecoming Ball set into motion a traveling circus that caused them both too much pain and too much time apart. This, here, now, being with her was finally real, and there was nothing more he wanted than to lose himself in her forever.

“Cavendish,” he whispered hoarsely in her ear, biting the lobe, tugging it with his teeth, “I need to taste you.” The whimper that emanated from her at that moment was all he needed. He picked her up and placed her on the counter, lips trailing down her neck, stopping at her breasts to appreciate each in turn, suckling the hardened dusky peaks of her nipples as she grasped his hair and gasped her approval. She pulled him closer, her back arching into him. He was lost in the feel of her, in the flavor of her skin, in the sounds that his tongue and teeth and lips elicited from her.

He worked his way down, slowly, so slowly, reveling in her still slightly damp skin, the hard planes of her stomach, the soft skin of her thighs. As he traced along the inside of her thighs with his lips and tongue, he dropped down to his knees, aligning himself with her sex. He licked a trail up her inner thigh, stopping just shy of her slick folds. She lifted one leg onto the counter, hands behind her, opening herself up to him. He glanced up at her, meeting her eyes, lids heavy, lips parted. She bit her lip in anticipation and he smirked, heady with the knowledge that he had this effect on her still.

“Drake,” she whimpered, “please…”

He didn’t need anything else. Her pleas spurred him on. He moved his mouth to her center, lapping the sweet nectar that had already accumulated between her thighs. She was so wet for him, he couldn’t hold back the groan that escaped him.

“Cavendish….You’re so wet for me…”

His tongue went to work, circling her clit as he slid his fingers easily inside her. She was so slick he didn’t even need to prepare her, two fingers worked her sex while he sucked on her clit, her moans spurring him on.

“Fuck, yes, Drake….” She whispered his name like a prayer, his name on her lips just adding to his desire for her. He continued working her with his tongue and his fingers, the taste of her intoxicating, his senses full of nothing beyond the sound and smell and taste of  _her._  She’d bewitched him. As she arched into him he wanted nothing more at that moment than to feel her fall apart under his spell. He needed no alcohol around her, for he was intoxicated by her presence. Her body served all his needs.

He heard her keening cry, the sound she made right before she came undone. He knew her tells, knew her body like a map he’d personally drawn out over time; he knew every sound she made and everything he needed to do to elicit those sounds from her. As his tongue continued its ministrations on her engorged clit, he felt her walls fluttering around his fingers. He began to hum his approval against her as she writhed against him. The sounds he knew meant she was about to come echoed in his ears, feeding his ego, knowing it was  _him_  who made her come undone. It was  _him_  whose touch she craved. As she came his name dripped from her lips like honey.

He pulled away with a smirk, working his way back up to her lips. She met him with a passionate kiss. Their lips locked onto each other, he grabbed her ass to pull her closer to him. He wanted her to know exactly what she did to him. She moaned wantonly as her pelvis met his, feeling how hard he was. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her left leg giving him better access. He lined himself up at her entrance, maintaining eye contact. As he slowly, so slowly, pushed into her he registered every response. The way her eyelids fluttered, the sharp intake of breath, the contraction of her walls as they stretched to accommodate his girth.

“Drake…Oh, Drake…”

His name on her lips again. The feel of her breasts rubbing against his chest, ample backside firmly gripped by his hand. He used his free hand to squeeze her ass before it wandered up her body, ghosting along the curve of her hips, the small of her waist, up again to her full breasts. He kneaded the flesh there, feeling the slick heat of her as he pushed himself into her, over and over. He knew nothing but her. Her sounds, her scent, her soft skin and the hot, wet heat enveloping him. The friction between them combined with this headiness was too much for him to bear; he needed to make her come undone before it was too late.  He pushed her leg to the side, resting it on the counter before pulling her right leg up to rest on his shoulder. As he increased his pace, his brought a hand down to circle her clit. Circling the sensitive nub, he could hear her gasps, her low moans, and felt her walls begin to flutter. He knew she was ready.

He pulled her forehead to his with his other arm, whispering in his low, rumbling voice, “Come for me. I need to feel you come.”

It was all she needed to push her over the edge. Her back arched, a keening cry erupting from her as she gave in, screaming his name. That was all he needed, the feeling of her tightening around him, his name on her lips, skin against skin and soon he followed, the rush of heat coursing through him like a tidal wave, threatening to drown him as he succumbed, coming inside her, overwhelmed by the way she’d filled his senses.

As they both came down from their high, catching their breaths, she grinned at him.

“So you’ll do just about anything to keep me from singing, huh?”

He laughed, a deep rumble she felt where he was still pressed against her. He kissed her forehead.

“You’re not that bad, Cavendish. Your song choice needs some work, though.”


End file.
